Justice For All Part 1
"Justice For All Part 1" is the premiere episode of Justice League: World's Mightiest Heroes. Plot In space, 7 flaming meteoroids hurtle towards Earth and each land in 7 different locations across the planet. At the Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne is at a charity gala and is talking to Lucius Fox. In the Batcave, an alarm goes off, which also sets off Bruce's watch. He excuses himself to his "secret room" and has Alfred cover for him as he heads to the Batcave. He then suits up as Batman and finds out about the meteoroids and decides to investigate them before the government does. He then takes off in the Batwing towards the nearest meteoroid outside Metropolis. He lands and goes over to investigate the meteoroid, which he discovers to be of alien origin. But before he can examine it any further, the meteoroid comes to life as a huge stone monster. The stone monster calls itself the Stone God and attacks Batman. Batman though manages to hold his own using his gadgets and fighting skills, but he's not strong enough to defeat it alone. The Stone God then corners Batman and starts crushing him under its foot. Meanwhile, at the Daily Planet, Clark Kent is busy writing an article about Lex Luthor's presidential campaign. Lois Lane then comes over and tells him about her latest assignment to cover the space shuttle launch to Mars. She continues to talk to him, until Clark hears something and excuses himself. He then heads to the bathroom and changes into his Superman outfit and flies off. Outside, the Stone God is about to crush Batman when suddenly, Superman arrives and slams into it, saving Batman. He then helps Batman up and asks him what's going on. Batman though tells him it's none of his business and that he was handling it. Superman then decides to just stand by and watch Batman fight the Stone God. But when the Stone God continues to gain the upper hand, Batman decides to tell Superman about the meteoroids that crashed on Earth and contain an alien golem. Superman continues battling the Stone God and even suggests that they call in the Justice League. The Stone God then sends off a signal that awakens the rest of the Appellaxians, across the globe, including the Arctic, Pacific Ocean, Sahara Desert, Paris, Bialya, and Washington D.C., which awakens the Wood King, Fire Giant, Mercury Monster, Crystal Creature, Golden Roc, and Glass Man. Superman and Batman then decide to call in the League. The Flash, who's busy foiling Captain Cold's robbery, speeds off toward the Arctic to face off toward the Fire Giant. Green Lantern, who was busy test piloting a jet, ejects out of the jet and flies off toward the Sahara Desert to face the Golden Roc. Aquaman, who was handling an oil spill, swims toward the Pacific Ocean to face the Mercury Monster. Wonder Woman, who was attending to a patient, changes into her costume and flies off in her invisible jet toward Washington D.C. to fight the Wood King. Superman continues to battle Stone God while Batman takes off in the Batwing toward Paris to handle the Glass Man. In the Arctic, the Flash hits the Fire Giant at supersonic speeds, but the giant fires a huge heatwave that Flash is unable to outrun, which knocks him unconscious. In the Pacific Ocean, Aquaman swims around the Mercury Monster while firing blasts from his trident, but the monster boils the water to temps so hot that it knocks Aquaman unconscious. In Paris, Batman fires missiles and rockets from the Batwing at the Glass Man, but the Glass Man knocks the Batwing out of the sky and it lands in the water, sinking, but Batman is unconscious and unable to get free. Superman continues to fight the Stone God, until it starts using kryptonite, weakening Superman until he's unconscious. In the Sahara Desert, Green Lantern flies around the Golden Roc, using his ring to attack it, but is unable to hurt it due to it being yellow, causing the monster to toss it into a sand dune, knocking him unconscious. At Washington D.C., Wonder Woman fights off against the Wood King and gains the upper hand, until the Wood King uses his powers to make the natural plants and flora to attack her, trapping and crushing her in vines. The Appellaxians then gather together at the UN building and toss the unconscious Leaguers on the steps and declare the Earth as theirs. To be continued...